Nordics of the Worlds
by Kamiko Kiyo
Summary: Scandinavian Nordics of the Worlds The Nordics meet the Nordics. Based on Scandinavia and the World comics by Humon. Like Hetalia, but... still very much like Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

This was something I couldn't stop myself from trying. For those who don't know, there is a web comic called **Scandinavia and the World** that is strickingly like Hetalia, but has its own style and flair that any Hetalia fan would enjoy just as much as Hetalia itself. The countries are personified and you may find how different they are compared to Hetalia characterizations to be very startling, but it is still a very highly recommended web comic (by me) and worth a look.

This is the site without the spaces: http: / / satwcomic .com /the-world

I've been enjoying these comics for the past few days and when the idea for the Hetalia Nordics to meet the Scandinavia and the World Nordics came to me, I just had to write it. The differences between how the countries are characterized make it even better. Even better than that is that I am the first one on this site to do so. Yay for pioneering!

Depending on how this goes or if ideas come to me, I may do more than just one or two. It all depends on you readers!

The Hetalia Nordics will be referred to as their Danish names with the exception of Finland who will be called Suomi which is what Finlanders call Finland. The Nordics from **Scandinavia and the World** will use their English names. Below is a key for you to follow if you need it.

Hetalia:

Danmark

Norge

Island

Sverige

Suomi

Scandinavia and the World:

Denmark

Norway

Iceland

Sweden

Finland

**Disclaimer:** I will do this once and only once for the entirety of this one-shot(s) fic. I own nothing. Not Hetalia, not **Scandinavia and the World** or anything associated with it. Please support the official release.

* * *

A staring contest.

That was mainly what their interaction had amounted to so far.

One side, remaining stoically surprised for the most part.

The other, feeling uncomfortable and awkward under the majority of the other groups' stares.

Both held a certain amount of skepticism, but also a curiosity. But you know what they say about curiosity...

The silence was finally broken.

"Hej, I'm Denmark!"

"Hej, I'm Denmark!"

The two wild haired, blond nations stared at each other in gaping astonishment for a moment at their simultaneous greeting before grinning at a sudden realization.

"DRINKING BUDDY!"

Two worlds were about to collide.


	2. Who is who?

Wow. I'm surprised at how well this is doing. You all rock!

And a special thanks to Karalora for pointing out the obvious which I missed.

Hetalia:

Nordics

Danmark

Norge

Island

Sverige

Suomi

Scandinavia and the World:

Parallel Nordics

Denmark

Norway

Iceland

Sweden

Finland

* * *

"This is so cool... and freaky at the same time," Danmark spoke with fascination. "I mean, I'm me, but.. you're me too?" he almost asked.

"I was thinking that too," Denmark scratched at his head, ruffling his untamed, dirty blond hair. "Quick! What am I thinking of right now!"

"Denmark, these guys are us... apparently," Sweden looked a bit unsure, scrutinizing them through his round framed glasses. "Not psychics."

"Are you... really Sweden?" Suomi inquired uncertainly. All of the Parallel Nordics sported shirts with the design of the national flags that could only be assumed to label which country they were, but the he still couldn't help but wonder. Although, this man really did look like Su-san, he supposed, except less... intimidating.

"Yes," the intellectual looking man spoke.

"Hi, so who are you guys? As in which one of us," Norway, a curly haired blond with a small patch-like beard, smiled curiously.

Iceland looked friendly, wearing a blue tinted visor and had hair so blond it almost appeared white. Finland, on the other hand, had blended goatee and mustache that seemed stuck in a permanent scowl with the rest of his face, acting like he didn't care to be in the room with them in the least.

There was a silence at first from the Nordics as all of them were a bewildered at seeing their counterparts (Danmark making it the most painstakingly obvious with a weak finger raised as he gaped slightly in confusion), but the most attention from them was directed at the Finlands and the vast differences between the two.

"Uh," Suomi tried not to be rude and stare at his counterpart, but even keeping his polite smiling was increasingly difficult when every time he glanced over at Finland he was only met with a glaringly disgruntled frown.

_'It's okay, it's okay. He's not as scary as Su-san,'_ Suomi tried to placate himself to believe his own parallel wasn't unnerving him. Although, believing this man was him in any way, shape or form was hard enough to take on it's own and in the back of his mind the Finlander severely questioned if it were true.

"And he's Finland?" Danmark blurted out, having similar thoughts to Suomi.

"Yeah."

"... Are you sure?" he asked dumbly after a moment of thought.

"Yes... we're sure." Sweden reaffirmed deflatedly in an uncomfortable, but accepting acknowledgement.

"Well, you already know Denmark. And this is our Sweden, Iceland, Norway, and I'm Finland." The shortest Nordic smiled a bit forcefully.

Save for Danmark, all were stoic, giving out terse unsociable greetings, if speaking at all.

Except for Finland (who always looked like he was about to shoot someone in the face) the Parallel Nordics frowned, a little discouraged by their less than welcoming dispositions. The last statement then caught thier attention and their eyes widened.

"You're..." Sweden's eye twitched.

"Finland!" Denmark shouted in shock.

Even Finland had to raise an eyebrow at Suomi. Out of all the pairs, the Finlands seemed to be the most completely opposite of each other, not only in looks, but in a certain sense of their character.

Suomi blinked as the four suddenly shuffle back in alarm like Finland was a bomb about to go off at any second (which was just what they worried about despite his rather innocent and gentle appearance).

They stared at him with anxious uncertainty in their eyes and Suomi had to instinctively look behind him to make sure Russia wasn't there, suppressing a yelp of terror at the thought.

This reminded him all too much of his times with the unstable nation and when Suomi would sneak away from him during a world meeting. Eventually the nation would find him, almost materializing himself behind Suomi, and strike fearful upset into the hearts of the people Suomi were with with his ominous aura and talk of "Becoming one with Mother Russia."

Needless to say, Suomi didn't make very many friends of his own in those days.

He was brought of out his scrambled musings as Denmark spoke carefully from their place across the room. "You... you don't have a knife on you...? Do you?"

* * *

Don't worry, better reactions to their counterpart will come, but for now I just wanted to get the introductions done. This may not be the most linear fic so there will be a lot of instances where stuff just happens. I just needed to set up their crossing existences first.

**Thanks to**: Catsdon'tcry, Karalora and Asterisk

Asterisk: You are not a bad person. I just meant the first as in I don't think a story where all the Nordics from both sides meeting each other has been created yet. At least not on this website. Thank you and I'm happy you and others are excited about this.


End file.
